crush_crushfandomcom-20200223-history
Mio
Mio is the second girl unlocked in the game. She is unlocked after having level 3 at the Computers (Techsavvy) hobby. You meet her by crushing her high score in an arcade game, which makes her try to drown her sorrows in ice cream. (Mint choclate chip, to be exact) Personality Mio seems to be a very devoted girl, because she relied on her gaming crown so much. That just brings up her depression spiral when she loses. Might just be addicted. One more thing: With Ayano's comment, it seems that she also has a Twitch account. (Can't blame her) Dialogue List First Meeting # One day, while wandering around the local arcade, you start playing a weird looking retro game. Not entirely understanding how it works, you start button mashing and... # Score - CRUSHED!!! # Girl: "NOOOOOOOO! DOES NOT WAAAAANT!" # It appears you got the high score, and destroyed that girl's hard work and dedication. Better try to make her feel better. Adversary * Derrs errs cream... Ert derrs nerthing fer mer pern... Atone * Oh, that's okay. It's not your fault that you button mashed 1500 hours of my life down the drain... * Alright, maybe I overreacted a little. I can't blame you for being lucky. * I guess I shouldn't have based my core identity on the fleeting experiences of randomness and chance. Live and learn, I guess... Poking * Hey! Do I look like a shoulder button? Keep your fingers off'a me! That's NO way to earn hearts! Upgrade to Nuisance # Wer der yer wernt? Kerm ter rerb mer ferse irn yer verktry? No # *gulp* I guess you're right. I shouldn't get so worked up.Whatever. Ice cream power - deactivate. ... Nuisance * Leave me to my ice cream and identity crisis... Atone * Quick - top five games! (Please don't say Fappy Bird...) * I wish you would stop being so nice. If you were a jerk, I could mod your face into RimSky and smash it with a cudgel. * All I want is someone smart, tech-savvy, motivated, with decent mid-control skills and a nice butt. Is that too much to ask? Upgrade to Frenemy # You again? Why are hanging around me so much? Do you want something? Yes # Oh! Alright, alright, I get it. I forgive you. You're not nearly as big a jerk as I thought. You're only about half as bad. ... Frenemy * I feel pretty neutral towards you. What makes a girl go neutral? Lust for gold? Power? Or just born with a heart full of neutrality... Gift * This isn't even the limited edition. Did you pay money for this? Bad move. Upgrade to Acquaintances # Listen, you seem... normal I guess. [ :) ] # Mhmmm... ... Acquaintances * Oh hey... You. You silly, little spongy... You. Upgrade to Friendzone # Okay okay okay. You're not as much of a head case as I thought. I'm friendzoning the crap out of you, okay? OK # Cool. I'm down with that. ... Friendzone * Do you wanna... I don't know... Do a... Date? Like... Go outside, and stuff? Chat * I sorta wish you had a mute button... * Not gonna lie, I love playing Date Sims and Idle Games.They're so... Meta. Gift * Oh cool, thanks. Poke * *giggle* Don't! You'll make me pee! Dates * Looking up at the stars with you... reminds me of the ending to Secret of Mana * Thanks for the date! Now I can spend all day gaming in my basement guilt-free! * That was about as magical as an Arcane Shadowmancer blood-specced. Which is pretty damn magical. * Haha! What's with the hover-hand, Newb? Grab tight - I don't bite Upgrade to Awkward Besties # Tee hee! Oh man, I hate the way you make me giggle. I sound like a tool, don't I? Yes # You're not supposed to agree with that! Okay fine, but you're twice the tool I am. ... Awkward Besties * Your name must be Wi-Fi, because I swear I'm feeling a connection... Flirt * Need CC for an epic 5 man. Not the 53xy kind. You in? * You know, you're a lot like a retro game. You look kinda weird, but you're fun to play with. * Okay okay, I'll accept your friend requests. You better not spam me! * What's the difference between you and a calendar? A calendar has dates! Gift * Noice, I love it! Like - unironically. Upgrade to Crush # You know, even though this is just an idle dating simulator, you're actually pretty good at it. Ready for the next level? Sure # Great! There are lots more goodies to unlock... ... Crush Gift * Woah my goodness! This is tight! I love it, thank you! Poke * Hee hee hee! I think you're taking this whole "touch screen" thing too literally. Upgrade to Sweetheart # So... I think you're pretty neat. Also - I want your body. LOL! Are you sweet on me back? Yes # Ha, I KNEW it! You like me! You like a girl! LOL! Sweetheart * Hey 53xy! Maybe we can co-op some grind quests later... Flirt * You know I can see you staring at them? No worries, of course. They're pretty distracting. * Player used Seduction. It's super effective. Mio fainted... * Yesterday I wanted to buy a pair of heels. But I'm a giant nerd. So I bought gun heels. * Begin Game Plus Plus. Endless Love! * I wish you came with a controller, so I could dress you in funny outfits and make you fetch me energy drinks. * You look pretty good in gamer swag. Also naked, I bet. * Hey! I don't wear these shorty shorts for warmth! I'm expecting squeezes and/or awkward shouting ala Gangnam Style! * How's my Player 2? * Now I'm not saying Aerith is a cactuar or anything. But Tifa was definitely the superior girl, right? I mean, wow. * You should cosplay as a lessed dressed version of you. * Did you find the secret code for unlimited diamonds? Or am I just trolling you? Tee hee! * Don't mind me. I'm just going to lay my head in your lap and play DS. You're comfy. * Although this is not really an accurate simulator of dating, don't be afraid to take a chance out there! Flirt! Take chances! * Let's play Get Smashed Bros. No items! Tequila only! Final Destination! * You're the top of MY leaderboard. * I have such a girl crush on Samus. I mean, she can contort herself into a ball. She must bang like a tiger... * Your princess is in another castle... JK! * Do you like Visual Novels? I'm thinking of getting into one myself... * You're so WARM. My freezing hands have a date with your defenseless flesh... * Successful dialogue was successful. Heart points increased. Congratulations! Gift * OMG! Where did you even get this? You're giving it to me? Are you nuts? I love it! Upgrade to Girlfriend # So... If I look like a girlfriend... Sound like a girlfriend... Act like a girlfriend... I guess that means... ...? # Boom! Official! I'm posting this everywhere! Let's make it super awkward for everyone! Hahaha! ... Girlfriend Upgrade to Lover # You're my GOAT. Wait... That sounded better in my head. Oh jeez, umm... Kiss me! OK # You win. Flawless Victory. ... Lover * I'm going to warn you - I'm pretty freaky. I'm talking alt-verse roleplay. I'm talking explicit fan fiction-y stuff. * Still hanging around, hey? Glad to see you! * I knew you liked this game for the plot. *wink* * You're so adorable! I just want to buy a body pillow of you and sleep with it. Wait... * Won't you play with me? * When I press my breasts into you, and whisper in your ear, do you get chills? Or is it MEGA awkward? Sex Scene # She laughs, making you chase her around the room. She jokes that you should have brought your Master Ball. But once you have her, she begs you to have your way. You have rough, angsty sex on the bed, the floor, the shower, the kitchen... # "You should feel lucky," she giggles afterward. "None of the girls I fell for in video games ever did stuff like that with me." She caresses herself and blushes. "Feel up for a sequel?" Poke * Hahaha! Looking for some force feedback, are we? Come'ere! * Ooh! Stop sneaking up on me! Or I'll go Chun Li on your butt! * Oh yeah. You're TOTALLY touching me to tickle me. I can't wait for you to "slip and fall" on top me later... Gift * Oh geez. Thanks. If I was a princess, I'd bake you a cake or something... * Are you still buying me stuff? Is there an achievement or something, or are you just sweet as hell? * I'm such a hoarder. I'm pretty sure I have at least a thousand of these, but I HAVE to keep every one! {Editor's note: If a section is omitted, that is because it is the same as the previous level's dialogue.} Requirement Table Updated for Steam version 0.79 Trivia * In an older version, her favorite color was listed as Green. * Her bathing suit is patterned after a Super NES/Famicom controller * She breaks the fourth wall numerous times ** When poking, she says "That's NO way to earn hearts" ** When upgrading to Crush, she acknowledges that Crush Crush is an idle dating sim ** One of the flirt dialogues when you are her Sweetheart she states that she can see you staring at her breasts. (she doesn't mind though) ** She teases the player with the possibility of a code for unlimited diamonds ** When flirting during the Sweetheart phase, she again acknowledges that Crush Crush is an idle dating sim References * Her first line, "Does not want" references the 'Do not want' meme * Her line about your top 5 games references the popular mobile game 'Flappy Bird' * Another one of her Adversary lines references Skyrim * Her frenemy interaction line is a quote from the TV series Futurama * When Friendzoned, one of her chat dialogues talks about Dating Sims and Idle Games,referencing Crush Crush * After taking her on a Moonlight Stroll, she talks about being reminded of the ending to Secret of Mana * The Arcane Shadowmancer is a reference to World of Warcraft * Oneof her Awkward Besties flirting dialogues may reference MOBA games * One of her Sweetheart flirting dialogues references Pokemon * She references Gangnam Style in one of her Flirt dialogues * She also references Final Fantasy VII * She owns a Nintendo DS * She references Smash Bros. with 'Get Smashed Bros.'. (Sounds like a fun game honestly) * She has a crush on Samus * She references Mario * When you become Mio's lover, she says "Flawless victory", referencing Mortal Kombat * During Mio's sex scene, she references Pokemon again 'Memory Album' Mio_1.png|Encounter Photo Mio 2.png|Friendship Photo Mio_3.png|Sweetheart Photo Mio_4.png|Lover Photo Mio_Stroll.png|Moonlight Stroll Date Mio_Movie.png|Beach Date Mio_Sightseeing.png|Sightseeing Date Mio_Beach.png|Movie Date Category:Girls